6 Weeks Later
by Dana Katherine
Summary: What if that kiss in the finale was preceded by a late night rendezvous the day before? It’s 6 weeks later now, and Margaret finds out she has acquired a souvenir from the war she never expected.
1. Unexpected Souvenir

Title: 6 Weeks Later

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.

Summary: What if that kiss in the finale was preceded by a late night rendezvous the day before? It's 6 weeks later now, and Margaret finds out she has acquired a souvenir from the war she never expected.

* * *

Margaret Houlihan was miserable, and had been in this condition for over a week now. At first she had thought she was the most recent victim of the stomach flu that had been circulating around. However when it continued past the normal 72 hours she began to worry, and now she had the blood tests that proved it wasn't an infection…but a baby… that was causing her misery. She laughed sarcastically as she flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and looked in the mirror.

"Oh God," she stated to herself as she splashed water on her face. She looked horrible…no wonder they had sent her home from work. She exited the bathroom and flopped face down on her bed, not having the will to make it any further in her tiny apartment. After the war she had been transferred to a V.A. hospital in Wisconsin and was living a short five minutes from campus. As small as her apartment was her furnishings still didn't fill it up. A casualty of being in the army she joked. She still, however, didn't have room for a baby. Thinking of the baby made her remember all too well the nausea that was invading her body, so she let her mind wander to the man who had helped her into this situation…Hawkeye Pierce.

She smiled to herself…so many times throughout the war she had wanted to escape him…and now she was in a position that would bond them together forever. Not that it was entirely bad. In the last several months of the war she had actually become quite…fond…of him. She smiled again. _Fond _is not the way most women describe the father of their babies. She sighed and let herself fall into a sleep where she could escape her worries.

_Two Weeks Later_

Margaret finished putting the last of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it up. Her taxi would be here any minute to drive her to the airport. She was flying into Augusta, Maine and then catching a bus to Crabapple Cove. She had called Hawkeye and told him she was going to a conference in New York, and since she was so close she wanted to come spend a couple days with him. He had been understandably shocked, but had readily agreed. If he was shocked about that, wait until she told him the real reason behind her visit. She hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone, and telling him she was coming to talk to him would have worried him. This way she could relax and tell him when the time was right.

She heard a horn honk outside of her complex. She grabbed her suitcase and purse and headed out the door. The driver was waiting by the trunk to load her bag and then she slid into the backseat and looked at her building one last time before taking off, headed to a meeting that would forever change the life of two people.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go…a taste of the latest idea to come from my crazed mind. You know…I've never written this many fanfics for any show but this one. I think it's because MASH fans are wonderfully supportive…and I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you think…and tell me if you have any ideas because I'm not exactly sure where this is headed!


	2. Spaghetti and Garlic Bread

See first chapter for information!

* * *

She was standing on the front porch of a small house in the quaint town of Crabapple Cove, and even after two cab rides, a plane ride and a bus ride she could not bring herself to knock on the door. The gentle breeze messed with her hair, and the early October coolness made her shiver slightly. Finally she was able to corral all of the willpower she possessed and knocked on the door. Just a few heartbeats passed until the door swung open and she was again face to face with Hawkeye Pierce.

"Margaret! I was just thinking about you!" They embraced in a hug, although his seemed distant. When he pulled away she noticed the large red stain on his shirt. She looked back up and he laughed. "Yeah, the spaghetti sauce and I had a fight. You like spaghetti, right?"

She nodded. "Of course." How fitting…spaghetti. He picked up her suitcase and then stepped aside and allowed her entrance. Unlike the swamp back in Korea his house was very tidy, and not decorated like you would think two bachelors would live. She figured the homely touches were left over as a reminder to his mother.

"My dad got called to the hospital, and he'll probably be there most of the night, so it's just us for dinner." He smiled and closed the door. She felt slightly disappointed, she had been anxious to meet the man that had raised Hawkeye. "I'll show you where you'll be staying. Unfortunately we don't have a guest room, but we have a day bed in the office." He smiled at her apologetically.

"That's alright." He led her down the short hallway into the aforementioned room. There was a desk sitting in the corner. One whole wall was a set of bookcases filled with books, most of which appeared to be medical journals. The opposite wall held the bed, and he sat her suitcase down atop of it.

"Don't worry, the office is mainly for looks so no one will be bothering you."

She laughed, "It looks great, thanks." They left the room and he led her back to the living room. He offered her a seat on the couch with his hand, and she obliged.

"I'll be right back, I have to go check on dinner." He left the room and she sat, wringing her hands, still not knowing how to break the news. He came back into the room carrying a bottle of scotch. "Would you like a drink? I promise it's better than the stuff I had to offer in Korea."

"Sure."

(A/N: OK, _before _you start yelling at me…yes I know you don't drink when you're pregnant, but this is the fifties…and they don't know that yet. Take "What's up, Doc?" when they're in Colonel Potter's office talking to Radar about the rabbit, Margaret is drinking.)

He poured them both a glass and then handed one over. He held his up in a toast and she did the same. "To drinking in peace time." They clanked their glasses together and downed their scotch.

"That is a lot better," she teased.

"What can I say?" he said throwing his hands up in the air. About that time a timer went off in the kitchen. "The garlic bread's done. If you want to come into the dining room I'll plate us up some spaghetti." He offered her a hand and helped her up off of the overstuffed couch. She followed him into the dining room, which was really just a section of the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched him dish up their plates after pulling the garlic bread out of the oven. She smiled to herself, as she had never pictured him doing anything as domesticated as this.

He interrupted her thoughts as he placed a plate in front of her. Her senses tingled as she remembered she hadn't eaten in quite a while, but that came to an end when he brought the garlic bread over. Her nose was assaulted with the strong aroma, which generally made her mouth water, but in her condition nauseated her. She tried to breathe deeply to settle her stomach, but when she decided it wasn't going to help she clamped her hand over her mouth and made a dash to where she thought she had seen the bathroom. Luckily she had been correct and she knelt down in front of the toilet, throwing up the scotch first and her lunch second.

"I didn't think my food looked that bad," he joked lightly from the door. She looked over at him, but the sudden move brought about another wave and he moved to her side and held back her hair, stroking her back gently.

'Great,' she thought to herself, 'at least now I don't have to worry about how to tell him.' Eventually her bout of sickness passed and she flushed the toilet and sat back on her heels. He got up and grabbed a washcloth, ran it under the water, and then handed it to her. She used one side to wipe her mouth and held the other up to her forehead, breathing slowly to regain her composure.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned, as he placed one hand on her back.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry." She stood up, with his help, and walked over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out several times and then shut the water off. She held the washcloth up questioningly and he pulled up the top of the clothes hamper while she tossed it in. He took a step towards her and she dropped her head in embarrassment, so he simply took her elbow and led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: I want to address the concerns of a couple people that this is going to be just another "Margaret's pregnant with Hawkeye's baby and they live happily ever after" kind of story. Well I can assure that's the last thing I want and I'm going to try my hardest to not let that happen! :D You should see my touches come out strongly within the next couple of chapters.


	3. Let's Get Married

See first chapter information!

* * *

He helped her sit down on the couch and then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he returned she was reclined with her hand over her eyes. He sat down beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"You think you could drink this, Margaret?" he asked quietly. She nodded and took the glass from him, taking a couple of sips before placing the glass down on the coffee table.

"I really am sorry, Hawkeye," she sighed. He shook his head and placed a hand on her back.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" he asked.

She laughed, "You _are _a doctor."

"Yeah I know…but I thought you might be more comfortable." She shook her head.

"I'm alright, really." He shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah, you looked alright hunched over the toilet." He rubbed his eyes.

"Hawkeye…I know what's causing it." He moved his hand and stared at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" He stepped towards her.

"I think you better sit down." The look on her face made his stomach sink. Worried, he sat on the couch next to her and watched her face.

"I'm…pregnant." She finished in such a low voice he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"What…Oh boy." He stood up and began to pace in front of her. He stopped suddenly and looked lost in thought before exclaiming "Oh boy" again and resuming his pacing. He looked at her, "That night in Korea." He caught the nod of her head out of the corner of his eye. He sat down on the chair next the couch and looked at her. "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

He dropped his head into hands and sighed. "I don't even know what to say." She reached out and placed a hand on his knee.

"I want you to know I didn't come here to trap you…"

"Trap me?"

"I don't expect you to drop everything, marry me and live happily ever after…"

"Margaret…I can't just do nothing…this is half my fault." He got up and started pacing again.

"Look, we don't have to decide this right now…we've got 7 months before the baby comes."

"Yeah but only a couple before you start to show…and people start to talk."

She shook her head and stood up. "Come on, can we please talk after dinner?"

"You want to eat?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Well…if you get rid of the garlic bread I should be fine." She smiled.

"Ok." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the basket of bread. He went to the front door, opened it and tossed it all onto the front lawn. "Bye bye bread." He shut the door and turned around. "I better be careful or the birds will expect gourmet bread crumbs all of the time." They laughed and entered the kitchen. Margaret stepped cautiously to make sure enough of the odor was gone. When she was certain she could handle it she sat at the table while Hawkeye reheated their spaghetti. He came back and placed her plate back in front of her and poured some wine in her glass, and then sat down himself.

He held his glass up for a toast, "To the unknown future." They clanked their glasses together. She took a bite of her spaghetti.

"This is really good, Hawkeye." They ate in silence for a while until Hawkeye suddenly broke it.

"Let's get married."

Margaret nearly choked on her food as she asked incredulously "What?"

"I got you into this, let me help you out."

"Hawkeye…we can't."

It was his turn, "What?"

"After my marriage with Donald failed I promised myself that I would never do that again. I would never…let myself get hurt again."

"Margaret, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but I know you, and you're not a one woman man, Hawkeye."

"But I could be…"

"No…I couldn't bear to see you tied down."

"I want to be a part of your life, and the baby's."

"And I would never keep that from you, but we can't get married."

"Margaret…"

She stood up, "You know what? I'm really tired from my trip. I think I'm going to bed. We'll talk in the morning." With that she exited the room, leaving Hawkeye in shock.

When Daniel Pierce arrived home late that night he found his son sitting alone in the living room, the only light a tiny table lamp trying to push away the darkness. He was cradling a glass of scotch and when Hawkeye looked up the man could see it wasn't his first.

"Son why is there garlic bread all over the front yard?"

Hawkeye gave a short laugh. "It's a long story." He downed the rest of his drink and then poured another one. "You want one?" His father nodded and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've got time."

"There's nothing much to say, dad, except I screwed up." The father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Margaret…she isn't going to a medical conference. She's…" He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down. "…pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah that word's been used a few times tonight." He sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know dad…I told her I'd marry her, but she refused."

"You told her or asked her?"

"Told her, I guess."

"You should know by now you can't tell a woman anything."

"Yeah I know."

His father laughed, "You sure have gotten yourself in a sticky situation."

"Yeah it seems my promiscuity in Korea has caught up with me. Only this is Margaret…and I really care about her. What do I do, dad?"

"I can't tell you that, son. I might have to go back to the hospital in the morning so I better get some sleep. Try to get some sleep." With that he left his son to his thoughts.

When Margaret awoke in the morning the sun was already up. As per her usual morning routine recently she made a straight run to the bathroom. When she was finished she wrapped her robe around herself and went into the living room. Standing there was a perfectly aged Hawkeye.

"Good morning, Margaret. I was afraid I'd have to go back to work again without meeting you." He stuck out his hand and Margaret shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Pierce."

He chuckled, "Please, call me Daniel. I feel as though I already know you through Ben's letters."

"Same here. Did you say you have to go back to work?"

"Yes, I have a patient that's not doing too well. I should be back in a couple of hours. Ben went out to do a couple of errands, but he said he'd be back by 10. He told me to ask you to be ready by then, there's somewhere he wants to take you."

"Alright, thanks."

"Well, I better get going…I'll be looking forward to talking more with you later." He grabbed his briefcase and left the house.

Margaret looked at the clock, it was 8:30. She decided she could shower and still be ready to go in time. After her shower she rummaged through the kitchen and finally found some bread to make some toast, about the only breakfast she could hold down these days. By the time she had finished her breakfast she only had about 15 minutes until Hawkeye was supposed to be back. She decided to sit out on the front porch and wait for him. She settled herself on the swing and watched some kids playing the yard across the street, unconsciously resting her hand on her abdomen.

After a while she looked at her watch and found it was ten minutes past 10, causing her to wonder where he was as he was generally a punctual person. Another ten minutes went by and she began to worry. Suddenly, Daniel Pierce pulled up in front of the house. He stepped out of the car just enough to look over the top.

"Margaret, you better come with me. Ben's in the hospital."

* * *

A/N: There's a little cliffhanger to keep you going. I hope this is ok; I'm having a hard time writing this. Usually the storyline just comes to me, but this time I have to work for it. Anyways…I hope you enjoy this, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Picnic?

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Ok I did a little research and in the MASH books the fictional town of Crabapple Cove is near the fictional town of Spruce Harbor…so for this story this is true also :D

* * *

She ran inside to grab her purse and then joined Hawkeye's father in the car. He took off as soon the door was closed.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"You mean you didn't see him at the hospital?"

"He's in Spruce Harbor…about 20 miles from here. All they told me is that he was hurt and I needed to come down there. I thought I would pick you up, too, so you weren't sitting at home alone all day…I don't know how long he'll be in there."

She nodded and sat back in his seat. "I hope he's ok," she said, mostly to herself. Daniel was too focused on the road to answer.

It took them about half an hour but they finally arrived at the hospital. They hurriedly parked the car and then ran in the emergency entrance. They found a young nurse at the admitting desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my son, Benjamin Pierce. I got a call about an hour ago saying he was brought here."

"Hold on, let me see where he is," replied the nurse and then got up from her desk and walked through a door. Daniel looked over at Margaret and she suddenly realized she was rapping her nails on the desk. She withdrew it quickly and crossed her arms in front of her to hold them still. The seconds ticked by slowly until finally the nurse reappeared.

"Ok, he's right through that door over there, 3rd curtain to the right." She gave a smile that was a bit too cheery and they bid her farewell. They walked through the door and found the curtain. They pulled it back and found Hawkeye, sitting up in bed.

"Son, are you alright?" He rushed to his son's side immediately.

"I'm fine, dad. I have a couple broken ribs and three stitches in this cut above my eye. Other than that I'm one hundred percent." He gave his trademark grin.

"What happened, Hawkeye?" Margaret had since moved to the other side of the bed.

"I was in town picking up some supplies for our outing later that I couldn't get in Crabapple Cove when some idiot decided he wanted to park _inside _the store. The glass cut my forehead and the shelf broke my ribs." Margaret grabbed his hand and you could feel worry lift from the room. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Dr. Pierce, who are your visitors?"

"This is my father, Dr. Pierce, and this is my friend, Margaret Houlihan." She felt her heart drop at the word 'friend', but really, what was he supposed to call her anyways.

"Well, I'm sure that doesn't get confusing," he laughed. "Good news, the rest of your x-rays came back fine…we can let you go now."

"But I've worked so hard!" he teased. Margaret shoved him in the shoulder. "Sorry."

"I'll get the papers for you to sign." The doctor started out but turned around, "You also need to find a ride home…I don't want you to drive with the morphine I gave you." With that he exited.

"How is my car going to get home?"

"I'll drive you home."

"I've never seen you drive, Margaret," he teased.

"You never let me," she countered.

"Ben you have to let her drive, you're a doctor yourself. You know you can't drive," his dad pressed.

"Ok, but can we at least still go on our picnic?"

"Picnic?" Margaret asked.

"That's where I was going to take you…to this special spot on the beach."

She smiled, "That's so sweet…but you are in the emergency room. Don't you think you need to go home and get some rest?"

"Picnics aren't strenuous…unless you want it to be…" he raised one eyebrow.

"Pierce!" She felt her cheeks flushing.

"I'm going to go check on that paperwork." The elder Pierce left the room and she glared at him.

"Don't worry, Margaret, he knows about the baby. Speaking of…that's what I wanted to do on the picnic…talk about our future."

She sighed, "That exhausts me just thinking about it."

"Me, too. But we can take it slow." Just then the paperwork arrived to spring him from the hospital. After he gathered his clothes and changed they all climbed into the car and drove to where Hawkeye's car had been left. Margaret looked down the street to where the police had part of the road sectioned off while a few people cleaned up the remnants of the accident. She couldn't help but notice the store he had been in was a jewelry store.

"You ok, Margaret?" She turned to meet his blue eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." They started to climb in the car, but Daniel stopped her.

"Make sure he takes it easy, ok? He likes to brush off his injuries."

She nodded, "I will. I'll tie him down if I have to." They both laughed.

"Have a good time." With that he climbed back into his own car and headed for Crabapple Cove. Margaret started the engine of Hawkeye's car and drove off in the direction Hawkeye pointed her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short after such a long wait…but I've been impossibly busy the last couple of days. It seems like everyone I pet-sit for is gone this weekend so I've been running all over the place. I hope this isn't too horrible, and when I have time I'll work harder on the next chapter! I know they probably wouldn't let him go on the picnic but unless you want another chapter of nothing…just use your imagination. BTW…thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews!


	5. I Love You

See first chapter for information!

* * *

She put the car in park and turned off the engine. They both exited the car and stepped into the oceanic breeze. Margaret stood for a moment taking in the rolling waves. Hawkeye opened the trunk and retrieved the basket that held the lunches they had picked up at a deli on their way out of town, and a blanket to spread on the ground. They started toward the beach and he walked just behind her with one hand on her lower back. They came to a spot of the sand that was free of large rocks. He sat down the basket and she reached to help him with the blanket.

"I can get it Margaret, you take it easy."

"Hawkeye, I'm pregnant…not broken. Your ribs however are so let me help you." He finally relented and they laid out the blanket and sat down. He pulled out the sandwiches and handed hers over. They unwrapped them and began to eat as they watched the waves crash onto shore about twenty feet in front of them. He opened the chips and offered her some, and then put them down and reclined back on one elbow. They sat in silence for a long time.

"This place is beautiful, Hawkeye." She waited for an answer, but one never came. She looked over at her companion and found his eyes lost in a long off stare. "Hawkeye?"

He startled and looked over at her. "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" She put down her sandwich and turned to face him.

"This is the last place we went as a family before my mom died. My dad and I fished right down there, and my mom sat up on the beach watching us. I wanted to stay all day, but my mom was too tired. Now that I look back on it, she probably already knew she was sick." He looked away quickly, but not before she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkeye." He finally regained his composure and turned to face her again.

"It hurt too much to think about my mom so I never came back here again…until I got my draft papers. I wanted to feel close to her, incase I never came back from Korea."

"So why are we here?" she asked gently.

"Because I wanted to talk to you someplace special." He sat up and faced her, taking both of her hands in his. "Margaret, I've only truly loved three women in my whole life. The first was my mom. The second was Carlye. And now there's you. I lost the other two, forever, and it tears me up inside. But then you came into my life and I'm not willing to lose you, too." He took one hand away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"Hawkeye…"

"Wait, let me finish. I wasn't kidding, Margaret, and my offer still stands. I want to marry you, but I know you're not ready. So for now, you can wear this on your right hand." He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring. "When and if you decide you feel the same, you can put it on your left hand." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly. She gave him a hug and he groaned slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, come here." He pulled her close and laid back on the blanket, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. They remained that way for a long time, him listening to the ocean that reminded him of his mother, and her listening to his heartbeat that reminded her of the life growing inside of her.

Later that evening Hawkeye was in the kitchen helping his dad cook dinner. They had promised Margaret a real seafood dinner while she was visiting so they were preparing salmon, Maine style.

"So what did you two talk about on your picnic?" he questioned his son.

"The future…the baby."

"Did you decide anything?"

"She accepted the ring…on her right hand."

"Well that's a start."

"Yeah." He grabbed three plates and watched as his father dished up the meal. He helped him carry the plates to the table and then went to retrieve Margaret. He found her sitting in the living room, asleep. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "Margaret?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Do you need a nap before dinner?"

"No I'm fine." She smiled at him as she got up and followed him to the table. They all sat down. Hawkeye offered her a dinner roll.

"No garlic tonight." He grinned.

"Thanks." She took a roll and buttered it. When she was finished she dug into her salmon hungrily. "This is wonderful."

"Thanks," the other two replied at the same time. They all laughed.

"So when are you due, Margaret?" the elder pierce asked.

"The end of May."

"What are you going to do about your job?"

"I talked to them right before I left and told them I'm pregnant. They told me they'd think about what they could do for me, though I'm not sure that I want to continue working there. I'm going to have to move either way because my apartment isn't big enough for a baby."

"You know, we could always use a nurse as smart as you at our clinic," he winked at her.

"Dad!"

"That's a very generous offer…"

"Don't let him pressure you Margaret." he looked pointedly at his dad.

"It was just a suggestion," he remarked as he took a drink of his water. Hawkeye sighed and shook his head as Margaret laughed under her breath at how similar the two men are.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter…and thanks a million for all of the wonderful reviews.


	6. Ring on Her Left Hand

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Thanks for following this story this far. This chapter may become a little more…intimate. Nothing too explicit…because I just don't write that way. The rating shouldn't change…just beware of the HM. :D

* * *

It had been a whole month since Margaret had received the offer to work with Hawkeye and his father. After a lot of consideration she had decided to accept, after all she didn't want to separate Hawkeye and the baby. She had turned in all of her resignation papers, and Hawkeye had accompanied her to Wisconsin to pack up her things and move them to Crabapple Cove. Most of her belongings were now stacked up in the Pierce garage, and she had started shifts at the clinic the week before.

She was on her way back to her bedroom from one of her two nightly trips to the bathroom. The baby had started to press on her bladder, so she and the bathroom were becoming very acquainted. She passed by Hawkeye's bedroom and stopped in the doorway to watch the moonlight dance on the silver of his hair. She looked down at the ring on her right hand and pulled it off, turning it over in her fingers.

"Margaret? Are you ok?" came a whisper from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just headed back from the bathroom." She entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. She saw him watching her twiddle with the ring.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He grabbed her hands to calm them.

"I'm sure, I'm just getting tired of wearing it on that finger." She took the ring and slid it on her left hand.

"Margaret…"

"It's alright, I'm sure now. This last month has been one of the best I've ever had. I love being with you."

"I feel the same." He pulled her close and kissed her. She felt her heart start to race.

"Hawkeye…" She pulled away lightly.

"What's wrong?" He tried to kiss her again.

"Your father's here…"

"He sleeps as hard as a rock, just don't scream." He smiled wryly at her as he pulled her nightgown over her head. He pulled her down on top of himself as he kissed her again. If walls could talk they would have told about the reunion of two lovers in the moonlight.

He was the first awake and smiled when he felt her warm breath on his skin. They were wrapped up in the sheet but he managed to uncover her enough to see her stomach. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could see the swell of the baby starting. She had complained of her clothes not fitting right, so it was possible. He reached one hand down and placed it over his child, noticing how smooth her skin was against his fingertips. She stirred next to him and wrapped her arms tighter around his middle.

"Good morning, Hawkeye," she mumbled into his chest.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed the top of her head and pulled the sheet back up over them. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." They laid in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Something's wrong here."

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I don't feel nauseous. It's the first morning in weeks." She looked up at him and smiled.

"That's good. See? All you needed was for Dr. Pierce to have his way with you."

She laughed. "Dr. Pierce is the one who got me in this position in the first place."

"I'll have to have a stern talk with my father, then." He smiled just before she punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"You deserved that." They were suddenly interrupted by a loud growling. "Not only do I not feel sick apparently I'm hungry." She laughed.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" He climbed out of bed and looked around for his boxers that had been discarded the night before. He found them and pulled them on and found a shirt and his red robe to join them. "Do eggs sound good?"

She nodded. "That would be wonderful. Throw me my nightgown please." He tossed her the silky garment and she pulled it on. "Do I have time to grab a quick shower before breakfast?"

"Of course."

"Ok, when I'm done I'll come down and help."

When she arrived in the kitchen, both of the Pierce men were standing around each holding a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a cup, Margaret?" offered the father.

"No, thank-you. My stomach feels better today, but I won't push it."

"How many eggs do you want, Margaret?"

"Two, I guess." She stole a piece of the bacon from the plate next to the stove, retreating quickly before Hawkeye could swat her with the spatula. She moved across the room to sit at the table, across from where Daniel had sat.

"So Hawkeye tells me you made an important decision last night." He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, I guess I'll soon be joining the Pierce clan…if you approve, of course."

"I would love it. You're the best thing that's happened to Ben in a long time."

"Dad…" Hawkeye was giving him a backwards glance from the stove.

"That's what you told me last week, son." Out of the corner of his eye Daniel saw Margaret blush lightly.

Hawkeye brought the plates over to the table, and then returned with a pitcher of orange juice. He sat down at the table and they began to eat.

"So, how long until the wedding?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just curious…"

"Well, Daniel, we haven't really talked about that." She looked over at Hawkeye who shrugged his shoulders. "I do know I don't want to make a big deal out of it…just a few friends and family."

Hawkeye nodded. "As long we invite the ones from the four-o double seven. If we got married and didn't tell them we'd never hear the end of it." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Are you two going to wait until after the baby comes?"

They looked at each other. "Well…we wouldn't have to; we have six months until then. That is if Hawkeye doesn't mind having a whale bride."

"I would never marry a whale! But I'd marry you no matter what you looked like." He smiled.

"Since when are you so sweet?" asked his father.

"Just recently." He grinned and went back to his breakfast.

"Yeah, BJ Hunnicutt in Mill Valley. Alright, I'll hold." Hawkeye strummed his fingers on the desk and waited for the operator to connect him to his friend. He hadn't talked to the Californian since the war ended, and boy was in for a shock. Soon he heard a faint voice on the line.

"Hello?"

"Beej? I can hardly hear you."

"Hold on….is this better?"

"Yeah. How are ya?"

"Great. It's so good to hear from you Hawk! I was just thinking about you. What have you been up to?"

"Well…you're never going to believe this…."

"Try me…I'll believe anything with you." He heard the other man chuckle.

"Yeah, well this is stretching things, even for me. What are you doing March 17? It's a Saturday."

"I don't know…that's a long ways away, why?"

"Well, I'm getting married."

"You? Really? What poor girl fell into your trap?" he teased.

"Margaret," Hawkeye whispered so quietly he wasn't sure BJ had heard it.

"Margaret?! You…and her…and…how?"

"Well…we're going to have a baby. A souvenir from the Korean war."

"Wow! Congratulations! How long have you known?"

"About the baby? About a month and a half. Margaret's been living here, working at the clinic. She had to resign her commission, you know, and gave up her job at the V.A. hospital. Anyways…I know it's a shock, but I really want you to be my best man…and I want to meet Peg and Erin."

"Of course, Hawk. I'll talk to my supervisor and get that week off. Speaking of, I have a shift in an hour so I better go. I'll talk to you again before March, ok?"

"Alright, take care, Beej."

"You too, Hawk." And then the line went blank. Just then, Margaret walked into the room.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, he was shocked to say the least. And that's only the first call. We still have a lot of people to invite."

"Well, then get busy." She smiled and mussed up his hair.

He sighed, "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't write all of the phone calls, but I thought this one was important. Please let me know what you think should happen! Your ideas could get into the story!


	7. Merry Christmas

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Ok, prepare for a long note :D First, I realized that in chapter 5, I believe, Margaret said she was due the end of May. Well if she conceived the end of July the end of May is too long. (Apparently my math was off that day) so we'll disregard that and say she's due the end of April…like she really would be. Sorry about that. Also, there were some concerns about the fact that she would be very big walking down the aisle, and that a woman of the fifties wouldn't do that. Probably not, but these people went through a lot together in Korea, and they didn't really do anything like society said, so we'll just pretend they would have a wedding with a pregnant bride. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for all of the reviews and comments, I truly appreciate them. Now for the long awaited chapter.

* * *

Another month had passed and it was now Christmas time. The wedding guests had all been invited, the church booked and they still felt like they had a million things to do before March 17. Colonel Potter and Mildred were definitely coming to the wedding. They had planned to take a long road trip anyways so they were going to make the wedding the pivot point of their trip. Radar, who was self-admittedly becoming very close to Patti, was going to do everything in his power to make it…hopefully bringing her along. Klinger and Soon-Lee had just made it back to the states. They had found her family and were working to get them over to America, but they promised they would be in Maine on March 17. Unfortunately, no one knew the whereabouts of Father Mulcahy.

After a long deliberation, Hawkeye had tried to reach Trapper, but found he had moved and had not left a forwarding address. Charles had been contacted, but had responded that he would be too busy with his new position and could not tear himself away for the "blessed event". They did receive a wonderful package in the mail from him, however, containing a heartfelt congratulatory card (for Charles anyways) and wedding gifts. Both Margaret and Hawkeye decided they would simply send Frank a letter telling him of the news, but none of the details. They both knew that if he found out without them telling him there would be a price to pay.

"Well, Mrs. Briar, it seems you're going to have to find someone else to wrap up the last minute Christmas gifts. This x-ray definitely shows a fractured hand." Hawkeye circled the fracture with his finger to show his patient.

"But what about dinner? And we have a lot of guests still to arrive. I can't have a broken hand, I have too much to do!"

"Well what I would suggest is that you invest in some salt to clear up the ice on your sidewalk, and the next time you want to go ice skating out to your car, where protective gear." He winked and she groaned. "We'll put your hand in a cast, and it'll stay that way for about 6 weeks. I'll write you a prescription for pain as well, alright?" She simply nodded as he gathered the casting supplies.

When he was finished with his patient he walked out to the front office to find Margaret working on a stack of charts. He silently snuck up beside her and snaked one hand around her diminishing waist and rested his hand on her lower stomach.

"You should get off your feet for a while."

"I would if someone knew how to finish their own charts," she replied, her eyes holding none of the accusation.

"Your handwriting is so much better than mine, though," he nuzzled in her ear.

"Hawkeye, if you keep this up the charts will never get finished." She pulled away from him and he leaned up against the counter, pouting.

"Well, I just finished my last patient. Mrs. Briar fell on the ice and fractured her hand. I did finish her chart." He placed it on top of the 'finished' pile.

"That's a first," she teased.

He laughed. "I have some errands to run after work, but when I get home we could continue 'not finishing the charts'." He smiled suggestively.

"You've had errands to run every day this week. What are you up to?"

"You'll have to wait and see, it's a surprise," he said as he threw his hands in the air for effect. "My dad has one more patient, and then you two will go home. I won't be long tonight, it's almost finished." He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading to his office to grab his coat. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honey I'm home!" Hawkeye called as he entered the house. Margaret came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and covered in flour. "What did you do with Margaret you evil ghost!" He shouted in mock fear.

"Careful, Mister, or you'll have to go to bed without dinner."

"Would I still get desert?" He made a move to kiss her, but failed to notice she had been holding one hand behind her back. She now pulled that hand out and dispensed its contents on top of his head…a handful of flour. He cried out and she quickly retreated to the kitchen, followed closely by a powdery Hawkeye. He pinned her up against the counter and kissed her while one hand reached behind and grabbed its own handful of flour and then rubbed it in her hair. They both laughed hysterically.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Hawkeye sang as he indicated the white surfaces.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when your dad comes home," Margaret laughed as she shook flour out of her hair.

"Where'd he go?"

"Next door to help Widow Peterson change some light bulbs." She was instantly enveloped in his grasp.

"Good we have time to…you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way. I've got cookies in the oven."

"Christmas cookies?" She thought he looked a lot like a little kid.

"Yep. I was making biscuits to go with dinner and decided since I had already made a flour mess I would go ahead and make cookies." Just then the timer went off and she pulled out two sheets of cookies. She swatted Hawkeye's hand away. "Not until after dinner. Come on, let's eat." She motioned for him to grab the biscuits while she dished up the stew they had started at lunch. They sat at the table just as Daniel walked in the front door.

"We're in the kitchen, Dad." The older man walked into the room and stopped in his tracks. Every horizontal surface was covered in the fine white powder…and so were the two other occupants.

"Should I even ask what happened here?" he inquired.

"Well you could…but the answer is we had a flour fight."

"Ok." He replied as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe with Hawkeye as a son it was.

"Would you like me to get you a bowl Daniel?"

"No thanks…I'll get it." They ate their dinner, and then spent the rest of night cleaning up the flour mess.

Margaret awoke the next morning…in Hawkeye's bed. While they still had their own rooms, they spent most of the time in the same room. She stretched out and noticed the bed was vacant next to her. She opened her eyes and found Hawkeye standing over her with a tray in his hands.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," he said as she sat up. He placed the tray on her lap. "Oatmeal, toast and orange juice."

"What brought this on?"

"It's Christmas Eve. My dad and I always brought my mom breakfast in bed on Christmas Eve. We tried for Christmas, but I was always too excited about presents." He smiled childishly. "And you know what else today is?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled over a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Today's the day you get your Christmas surprise. After breakfast we'll take a shower…"

"We?" she interrupted.

"Yes. And then we'll go pick out a Christmas tree, and after that I'll give you your surprise!" His eyes were totally lit up with excitement.

"Alright. I'm excited."

The two had picked out the perfect Christmas tree and were loading it up in the truck. Well, Hawkeye was loading it and Margaret was forced to sit in the cab. Hawkeye climbed in and started the truck. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Put this over your eyes."

"What?"

"It's time for your surprise…put it on." She warily reached out and took the linen from him. She looked at it for a minute and then back at Hawkeye. "Come on, Margaret. I've worked hard on this…just put it on." She finally obliged and tied it around her head. They took off and although Margaret tried to keep track of where they were, the only thing she knew is that they weren't headed home. They drove for about five minutes and they Hawkeye stopped the truck.

"Don't take it off yet," he ordered. He got out of the truck and walked around to her side. He opened the door and took her arm as she climbed out of the truck. He shut the door and then led her a short distance. He positioned her where he wanted and then took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." He pulled the blindfold off and her jaw dropped in shock. She was standing in front of a house…the house of her dreams. A huge tree stood in the front yard, under which was a park bench. Rosebushes lined the whole front of the house and the brick pathway to the front steps. The front porch held a swing, and everything, including the picket fence around the property was draped with garland and lights. "Oh Hawkeye…" was all she could manage.

"You like it?"

"Like it? It's amazing! How did you do all this? How did you afford all this?" she asked, bewildered.

"I've had some money stuck away for a while. Believe it or not I didn't drink it all away in Korea. And I had a lot of help. Just about everyone in town knew about this…aside from you of course. Come on inside." They walked up to the front door and he handed her the key. She opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Hawkeye…I can't believe this!" The inside was almost completely furnished. All of Margaret's belongings were already here, along with some furniture she didn't recognize. "Where did all this come from?"

"Some people in town gave us some…some of it we had in storage." They walked around the house and Margaret was just in awe. When they got to the bedroom he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shall we try the bed out?" She simply turned around in his grasp and kissed him.

It was later that night, almost morning, and they were lying together on the couch. They had set up their Christmas tree, had dinner and now were sitting by the fire, the only other light the glow from the Christmas lights. Hawkeye had thought of everything, the kitchen was stocked, most of their clothes were there; everything felt just like home. Hawkeye reached one hand down, under Margaret's sweater, and let it rest on her stomach. As he ran his fingers around he felt the baby push back.

"I just felt the baby move. I've never felt it before!" She looked up and saw a tear on his cheek. She wiped it away just as the clock struck midnight. "Merry Christmas, Hawkeye."

"Merry Christmas, Margaret," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter should have the wedding…unless something else comes to mind. Thanks again for all of your reviews!


	8. BJ and Peg

See first chapter for information!

* * *

"I understand, thank-you. You've been a great help." Hawkeye slammed the phone down and rubbed his forehead. Margaret walked into the room.

"What's the matter?" Hawkeye looked up and smiled at his bride to be. She was in a pair of slacks and a sweater that draped lightly over her swollen stomach. He stood up and pulled her close, feathering her forehead with tiny kisses.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to get upset."

"I won't."

"I'm serious…don't stress out. It's not good for the baby."

"Hawkeye will you please just tell me?"

"Ok, the bridal shop can't do your dress."

"What?!" She pulled quickly from him.

"Margaret, you promised."

"Well what am I supposed to do, walk down the aisle in my underwear?" He smiled at her so she punched his arm. "Be serious, I have to have a dress! They promised they would do my dress."

"They said they would try. They just shouldn't have waited 3 weeks to tell us otherwise." He pulled her close and rubbed her belly. "It's alright Margaret, we'll think of something. Maybe you and Peg could make a trip to Spruce Harbor tomorrow." He gasped. "They're due at the station in ten minutes…we have to go!" He stuffed his feet into his shoes and put his jacket on. He helped Margaret on with hers and grabbed his keys before hurrying them both out the door.

They arrived at the station just behind the Hunnicutts' bus. Hawkeye and Margaret parked quickly and rushed to the platform. They waited as the passengers filed off the bus, and finally the three they wanted to see stepped off.

"Beej!" shouted Hawkeye. The Californian quickly turned his head and smiled at the duo. He headed over towards them, with his wife carrying their sleeping daughter right behind them.

"Hawkeye! Margaret!" Hawkeye and BJ embraced in a hug, and then BJ traded for Margaret.

"Look at you," he exclaimed, "you're huge!"

She eyed him. "Thanks a lot Hunnicutt," she said laughing.

"You guys, this is my Peg," he introduced, smiling from ear to ear. "And this sleeping beauty is Erin."

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet some of the people that BJ was so close to in Korea," smiled the soft-spoken woman. "You must be Hawkeye," she said, carefully extending her hand so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"Mrs. Hunnicutt," he said as he suavely knelt and kissed her hand.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Peg." Margaret gently embraced Peg and then looked at Erin. "She's even more precious in person."

"Thanks," her parents both replied.

"I'll help you get the bags, Beej, and then we'll head home," Hawkeye said as he slung his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Hawkeye said as he opened the front door. He allowed Margaret and Peg in first and then watched BJ carry his sleeping daughter inside. He shut the door and led BJ into the guest room so he could lay Erin down. They walked back to the living room and joined the women.

"Hawkeye, I was just telling Margaret how beautiful your house is," said Peg.

"I was thinking the same thing, Hawk, I can't believe you. Your own house, a bride-to-be and a baby on the way." He smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged in mock embarrassment.

"Can I get something to drink for anyone?" inquired Margaret.

"I'll take some tea, if you have any," replied Peg.

"We sure do, that's all Margaret wants to drink nowadays," joked Hawkeye. "Sit down, Margaret I'll get it. What do you want, Beej?"

"Anything but that lighter fluid we drank in Korea." They laughed. "I'll help you Hawk."

The two men returned to the living room and gave the women their teas, and then each sat down with a beer.

"So, Hawk, you didn't notice," stated BJ. Hawkeye looked at his friend in confusion and then his jaw dropped in shock.

"You shaved it off!"

"I figured that'd be the first thing you'd see." He smiled.

"I was just so happy to see you. Besides, I tried my hardest to forget the cheesy thing anyways…" he teased, ducking away from BJ. "What made you do it?"

"Peg said it tickled." He grinned as his wife blushed.

"I have to admit it was…different." She took a sip of her tea. "So Margaret, how did you manage to tame this Casanova?" she looked over and found the woman fast asleep in the armchair.

Hawkeye chuckled. "She's been really tired lately. I tired to make her quit her shifts at the office but she refused, but she at least cut back." He walked over to his sleeping fiancé and attempted to pick her up. "Holy cow!" He finally hoisted her close enough to carry her down the hallway.

"This is no use Peg. No dress is going to cover me!" whined Margaret from inside the dressing room.

"Will you please just show me one; you don't have a very objective opinion."

Margaret sighed and stepped out from behind the curtain. They had been searching for two hours and three stores to find a dress that Margaret could wear down the aisle.

"This isn't how I thought I would be picking out a wedding dress." She spun around and showed Peg the dress. It was a full length, light blue gown that tied at the back, and had pleats in the front to accommodate her belly. The satin had tiny sequins all over and a light dusting of glitter at the bottom. It was sleeveless, but had a white chiffon wrap to cover up her shoulders.

"Margaret, it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank-you, I just don't know…you think the color's alright?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"Well, since I'm not wearing white…I think I like it."

"Great! You'll look magnificent."

"I'll change and then can we get some lunch? I'm starving."

Peg laughed. "Of course." They made their purchase and then walked to the end of the block to a diner. They sat down and looked over the menu. The waitress came over and took their orders, returning quickly with their drinks, and then left them alone.

"Margaret, I want to ask you a favor. I know it's a bad time, but it's really important."

"Of course."

"Just before we came out here I found out that…that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God! Congratulations!"

"Thank-you."

"Does BJ know?"

"No, that's the favor. I want yours and Hawkeye's help telling him. I can never get Hawkeye away from BJ long enough, but maybe you could talk to him tonight."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no wedding this chapter…I decided there was too much to do beforehand. Next chapter…I promise. :D A little cliffhanger, too. How do you think she should tell him?


	9. Surprise!

See first chapter for information!

* * *

"I'll get it!" called Hawkeye as he ran for the door. It was two days until the wedding, and the soon-to-be Pierces and the Hunnicutts were extremely busy. He reached the front door and swung it open. "Colonel Potter!"

"Call me Sherman, we're not in Korea anymore son," the older man laughed as he hugged the younger.

"You can say that again."

"This is my wife, Mildred. Mildred this is Hawkeye."

"I've heard an awful lot about you, Hawkeye," replied the older woman as she also hugged the raven haired doctor.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," laughed Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye where is your bride-to-be? We have a present for the two of you," said Sherman.

"I'm not sure. Come in, though, and I'll find her." He held the door wider for the couple to enter.

"Actually, we have to do it here. If we come inside it will ruin the surprise," replied the older man with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright," Hawkeye started, very suspiciously, "I'll be right back." He went off in search of Margaret and returned moments later.

"Colonel Potter!" exclaimed the blonde as she threw her arms around him.

"Please, call me Sherman, Margaret. I have a feeling I'll be saying that a lot in the next couple of days." Margaret laughed as she turned her attention to his wife. "Margaret, this is Mildred."

"The great Margaret Houlihan," smiled Mildred, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Same here," Margaret agreed as she hugged the woman. "Hawkeye said you two have a surprise for us?"

"Yeah. We couldn't decide what to get you two for a wedding gift, so I made some phone calls and found this." He stepped aside, and into his place stepped Father Mulcahy. Margaret screamed and Hawkeye just laughed.

"Father! We thought you had fallen off the face of the earth!" He hugged the priest before being pushed out of the way by Margaret. "Where did you find him, Col…uh Sherman?"

"After I called a few of my brass friends I found him in Virginia, being treated for hearing loss," he replied, giving an accusatory glance to Mulcahy.

"Hearing loss?"

"Apparently that explosion back in Korea caused more damage than he let on. The only one who knew about it was Hunnicutt." Hawkeye looked over at the priest with a slack jaw.

"I knew that if anyone found out, I would be sent home before I could help the orphanage. After I made sure they were taken care of I came back to the states." He shrugged guiltily and smiled.

"Well, come in everyone." Hawkeye again stepped aside and allowed the three to enter. "Beej, Peg and Erin are out back." He led his guests to the back door, holding up a hand to Father Mulcahy to wait inside. They went outside and once the introductions between the Hunnicutts and Potters were done, Hawkeye stuck his hand in the door and motioned for the Father to step outside. BJ's mouth dropped open.

"Father?" He hugged the man and then introduced him to his wife and daughter. "How have you been?"

"Well, luckily I have ended up regaining some use of my ears, mostly in the left one though. I'm learning to live with it, though it's still very difficult." He took a seat next to Peg, and Erin instantly climbed to his lap.

"Looks like you have a new friend, Father," chuckled Hawkeye. A soon as enough seats were found for everyone, and drinks were served to those who wanted, they all sat around in a circle. "We're really glad you two could work us into your trip, and that you picked up a tagalong."

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything, it was just lucky that his flight into New York worked out so that we could pick him up."

"The three of you will stay at my dad's. He has my old room and the daybed in the office. That is, if you don't mind…" He looked at the new visitors.

They all shook their heads. "Of course not, son, I can't wait to meet your father," replied the semi-retired Colonel.

"Uh, Sherman?" started Margaret.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…since you already walked me down the aisle once…would you do it again? My dad is none too thrilled with our situation, and says he can't come out for the wedding." The older man could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Of course. I would love to." He smiled at her and Hawkeye wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And Father…since you're here…would you do your thing?" inquired Hawkeye.

"I would be honored, Hawkeye, but don't you already have a priest lined up?"

"Yes, but I know if I ask him nicely he'll understand. Ray's a good guy."

"Alright, then."

The seven of them sat around for quite awhile, talking about Korea, civilian life, weddings and children. When the talk turned to pregnancy, Margaret could only give Peg a coy smile.

Later that night they all went to dinner in Spruce Harbor. It was a small seaside restaurant that promised the best lobster in Maine. They entered the small building and were seated by a petite redheaded waitress. She smiled brightly and promised to be right back with the menus. She walked away from the table and Hawkeye stood up.

"I forgot to use the restroom before we left, be right back," he said before heading off. We found their waitress in the front room, gathering up utensils and menus. "Excuse me, miss. Can I ask you a favor?"

She smiled, "Of course."

"I have some fake menus out in my car that I made up. I'll bring them in, and I need you to pass them out to the people in my party, alright?"

"Sure, do I mind if I ask why?"

He looked around to be sure no one else could hear him. "My friend's wife is pregnant, and she's telling him tonight…with the menus. They're really cute…the listings are strained vegetables, cereal, formula, juice…things like that."

"That's so sweet!"

"Ok, I'll be right back." He hurried out to his car and brought the menus in to the waitress. "Let me go sit down, and then come in…I'm supposed to have been in the bathroom." He walked back into the dining area and sat down.

"I sure hope you washed your hands," said BJ.

"I always wash my hands before I use the restroom," joked Hawkeye. The table erupted with laughter just as the waitress walked over. She handed out the "announcements" and realization fell over the party…all except BJ.

"I thought they served lobster! All they have are vegetables and rice cereal…sounds like a menu for a baby…" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at his wife. "Peg?" She nodded and smiled through her tears. "That's wonderful!" he cried as he threw his arms around his wife and then kissed her. The women were all crying, including the waitress, and the men all had grins from ear to ear.

Two more days passed and the wedding day was upon them. Radar and Patti had arrived in town the day after the Potters, and Klinger with his bride the day after that. The four of them had stayed in the town's only hotel.

Margaret and the other women were getting ready at her house, Hawkeye and the men at his father's. There had already been two attempts by the mischievous groom to sneak in and see his bride, but after being chased away by a broom-wielding Peg he had finally stopped his quest.

"Oh, Margaret, you look beautiful!" sighed Patti. There was a chorus of agreements as Margaret twirled around in her dress.

"Thank-you. I don't feel very beautiful, though," she sighed and sat of the foot of her bed.

"We have one last thing to do before we head to the church…make sure you have the four necessities of tradition. Something old…" She looked at Margaret and raised an eyebrow.

Margaret held up her right hand. "I have my mom's wedding band."

"Alright, something new."

"That you can't see, but it's the garter belt Hawkeye gave to me last night," she replied as she felt heat in her cheeks.

Peg chuckled. "Ok, something borrowed."

Margaret thought for a moment. "I didn't think about that one."

"Here." Mildred stepped over to her, taking off her pearl necklace. "Wear this. I actually wore it on my wedding day." She smiled as she placed the pearls around the bride's neck.

"They're beautiful. Thank-you so much!" Margaret hugged the older woman.

"And the blue is obvious," laughed Peg. Margaret stood and looked at herself in the mirror. "Are you ready?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm ready." The women all left the room and headed for the church.

Margaret was standing at the back of a tiny church in the middle of Crabapple Cove, waiting for her life to change forever. Peg and Sherman were with her, trying to calm her down.

"Margaret, don't cry. We've already done your make-up three times," Peg said softly.

Margaret laughed, "I can't help it." She dabbed at her eyes with her tissue just as Klinger poked his head through the door.

"Are you ready back here?" Margaret simply nodded. Klinger turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Klinger?" she called.

"Yes?"

"You look good in a suit." He smiled and then motioned to the organist to start. Margaret heard the bridal march commence, as did the butterflies in her stomach. BJ stepped in and held out his arm for Peg to take, and led her down the aisle. Once they reached the altar Sherman took her arm.

"You ready, Margaret?" She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." And they headed down the aisle.

* * *

A/N: Ok, one more chapter until the actual wedding, but I hope you enjoyed this one! Two things…I've never seen GFA so I don't know how severe Mulcahy's hearing loss was, but just go with it. I've spent a lot of time with the Deaf, and they understand more than you think they do. Also, I don't know anything about Margaret's mother, but I wrote this with the idea that she's dead.


	10. With this ring, I thee wed

See first chapter for information!

* * *

As she took her first few steps she felt very unsteady on her feet. She grabbed tightly to her escort's arm and took a deep breath. She looked around the small church at the people in attendance. There were just a few people from the community; loyal patients and those who had been long time friends of the Pierces. They hadn't invited too many people, partly out of want for an intimate ceremony, partly out of the knowledge that their situation could be labeled as sinful by a tightly knit community. No one had approached the couple with their concerns, but Margaret couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers that sometimes occurred when they went out.

Trying to push those thoughts out of her mind, she looked forward and met the eyes of her husband-to-be. He was grinning like an idiot, and she realized her own smile mirrored his. After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached the altar, and the music softened to a stop.

"Who gives this woman's hand to this man in marriage?" Father Mulcahy shouted. BJ turned to him and motioned his volume down with his hands.

Sherman cleared his throat. "I do." He turned to the bride and kissed her cheek, then took Hawkeye's hand. "I'm so happy for you, take good care of them."

"I will, Sir." Hawkeye shook his hand and then watched as the older man turned to take a seat next to his wife, wiping away a lone tear. He then held out his arm for Margaret to take and lead her up the two steps to stand in front the Priest. Margaret handed her small bouquet to Peg, and then took both of Hawkeye's hands in her own.

The Priest started again, at a much lower volume. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Benjamin and Margaret in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

After a short pause he smiled, and continued. "Benjamin and Margaret, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life.

"Benjamin, do you take Margaret to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?"

Hawkeye smiled at Margaret. "I do."

"Margaret, do you take Benjamin to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _him, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto him?"

She grinned through her tears. "I do."

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage. Can we have the rings, please?" BJ reached into his pocket and produce a small box pulling the rings from inside and handing them to Father Mulcahy. "As you place the ring on the other's finger, please repeat these words; 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" He handed Margaret's ring to Hawkeye.

Struggling against his shaking hands he slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Margaret received Hawkeye's ring and slid it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Benjamin and Margaret, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

The room erupted into cheers as Hawkeye leaned his bride back and kissed her, much as he had done in Korea. When they came up, Margaret took her flowers from Peg and dabbed viciously at her tears with a tissue, trying to keep her make-up from running.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce." Hawkeye held out his arm to his wife, and escorted her back down the aisle as the recessional played.

When the limo carrying the newlyweds pulled up in front of the community center turned reception hall all of the guests lined up on either side of the sidewalk. He got out first, and then offered his hand to his bride. Everyone cheered as they walked towards the building while tossing handfuls of rice at the couple. After everyone made it inside, offered congratulations, and helped Margaret pick most of the rice from her hair they all sat at the tables adorned with white tablecloths and small flower centerpieces.

Once everyone who wanted had a glass of champagne, BJ stood up to make a toast. "Excuse me, if I could have a moment of your time, I'd like to say a few words." Hawkeye groaned, but smiled at BJ. "First of all, I want to thank-you all for coming and celebrating with our newlyweds. I've known Hawkeye and Margaret for a long time now, and I have to tell you that if you would have told me when I first arrived in Korea that we'd be sitting here at their wedding, I probably would have laughed at you.

"But honestly, now that we're here, I couldn't be happier. Hawkeye and Margaret are great people. As a doctor and nurse, respectively, they have dedicated their lives to helping people. They even set it up so they could help people on their honeymoon. I guess that's what they're doing, Margaret packed her nurse uniform, and I don't know what else they would need it for." Margaret blushed, and Hawkeye punched him in the thigh from his seated position.

"But seriously, if there are two people in the world that deserve happiness more than these two, I want to meet them, because they would be too good to be true. These two have been through so much together already, it's only fitting that they stick it out with each other. So here's to Hawkeye and Margaret, may you always remember that you married not because you can live with each other, but that you can't live without each other." Everyone held up their glasses in a toast, and enjoyed their champagne.

"Thanks Beej," Hawkeye said as he stood up and hugged his friend. "I also want to thank-you all for coming, and invite you to enjoy in our feast; buffet style." Everyone laughed and then made their way to eat.

After about a half hour someone called for dancing. In keeping with the tradition, the bride and groom took the first dance. The song they picked came over the speakers and Hawkeye led Margaret to the center of the dance floor, and held her close as they rocked back and forth.

_Hold me in your arms, dear, dream with me_

_Cradled by your kisses tenderly_

_While a choir of angels from above_

_Sing our melody of love_

_Heart to heart forever, lips entwined_

_I am yours and you are mine, all mine_

_Heaven wrote the music up above_

_For our melody of love_

Everyone clapped as the song finished and then entered the dance floor for a lindy. Hawkeye and Margaret kept dancing, although it didn't turn out very graceful. The song after was a bit slower, and Sherman cut in to dance with Margaret. Daniel took Mildred out on the floor, so Hawkeye found one of his elderly patients and danced with her.

They danced out about 5 songs before turning their attention to the wedding cake made for them by a baker in Spruce Harbor. It was a beautiful three tier cake; white with little blue flowers that matched Margaret's dress. The newlyweds each cut a small piece of cake and Margaret fed a bite of hers to Hawkeye sweetly. He, however, shoved the whole piece into her mouth, smearing frosting all over her face.

"Pierce!"

He laughed and pulled her close. "Are we back to using last names? Alright, Pierce, let me lick that off."

She pushed his arms down. "Let me go!" she exclaimed laughing.

After the cake, Margaret tossed her bouquet. There weren't many single women in attendance, but they gathered anyways. She tossed the flowers over her head before turning around to see who caught them. In the middle of the group was a very shocked Patti. Suddenly a blushing Radar was surrounded by his friends, congratulatory words swirling around him.

The rest of the night was a terrific celebration, which in a way served as a homecoming for the Korean veterans. None of them could remember a more joyful time, or when Hawkeye and Margaret had looked happier.

* * *

A/N: I'm not thrilled about the way this came out, but I hope you enjoyed the wedding anyways. The song is "Melody of Love" by Frank Sinatra, which actually came out in 1954, the year this wedding happened. I thought that was interesting. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	11. 6 Weeks Later

See first chapter for information!

* * *

Six weeks had passed since Margaret Houlihan had become Margaret Pierce. Right after their wedding they had spent two romantic nights in a cabin just outside of Spruce Harbor. After they had returned home Hawkeye had gone back to work, but had not allowed Margaret to. He had given her doctor's orders to go on maternity leave, and to take it easy. She had enjoyed it for about three days, and then she had become a nesting fool. Every surface had been dusted. Every object that stood still, including the floor, had been scrubbed.

But now she was three days past her due date, and miserable. Her ankles were swollen, her back ached, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to sleep. In fact, she had been trying to take a nap all morning, and was unsuccessful. She decided a change of scenery was needed, so she got up and walked, or rather waddled, to the living room. Half-way down the hall she stopped and grabbed the wall, clutching at her back.

She looked down at her stomach, "You can come out now you're hurting mommy's back." She smiled. "I'm going to be a mommy, soon." She sighed happily and continued to the living room. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf, made a stack of pillows on one end of the couch, place one at the other end, and then laid down, propping her feet up. She shifted around for five minutes before becoming comfortable, and then the door opened.

"Mrs. Pierce your hubby is home!" Hawkeye hung up his jacket and dropped his briefcase by the door. He stepped around the corner and found Margaret on the couch. "Hi, beautiful."

She snorted, "What are you doing home this early?"

"Have you looked outside recently?" She shook her head. "There's one hell of a storm starting up outside." That's when she noticed he was wet.

"You're soaked. I can't even hear the rain." She watched as he pulled back the sheer drapes over the front window, and she could see the rain pouring off of the roof. Suddenly the sky lit up and thunder crashed around them.

"It's only been raining about ten minutes." He turned back around to her and saw her wide eyes. "Hey, it's ok." He moved to the couch and extracted the pillow from beneath her head, sitting in its place. He ran his fingers through her hair, and then took her hand and kissed her fingers. "It's just bowling angels." He continued stroking her hair until her eyes slid closed and she finally drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later and noticed that it was dark outside. She looked over at Hawkeye, sitting in the armchair with his feet up on the ottoman, a book in one hand and a martini in the other. She smiled at the sight until a pain seared through her lower back. She gasped and rolled all the way to her side, trying to relieve the pain.

Hawkeye looked quickly over to his wife, and was instantly by her side. "What's wrong Margaret?" he asked as he pushed the hair from his eyes.

"My back…it's really hurting today," she forced as he gently rubbed her back.

"All day?" She nodded. "Is it constant or does it come and go?"

"It comes and goes," she said as she tried to sit up. Suddenly her eyes widened as realization sunk in. "You don't think…?"

He smiled at her. "That's what it looks like."

She laughed. "Now that it's happening, it doesn't seem real."

"I'll get the bag, you find your shoes and we'll head to the hospital." He stood up but she grabbed his hand.

"Just slow down, we're not even sure I'm in labor, yet. I don't want to drive to Spruce Harbor in the rain unless we have to." She pulled him down to sit next to her.

"I don't want to wait too long…" She could see the worry in his eyes.

"We won't. Just let a few more contractions come and we'll see if they're regular or not." She patted his hand and he wrapped the other arm around her shoulders.

It wasn't even an hour until they were certain she was in labor. Her contractions were coming six to seven minutes apart, and Hawkeye was beginning to feel the first-time father panic set in. He gathered up their bags, placing them by the door before turning his attention to Margaret. He found her doubled over in the bedroom, clutching the armoire. He went to her side and rubbed her arms until it finished.

"Are you alright?" She just looked at him and glared. "I meant…never mind." He sighed as she stood up straight.

"I'm ok, let's just go." He nodded and led her out to the front room. He helped her on with her jacket just as everything lit up blue and the air cracked. She yelped and clung to him tightly. He held her while she caught her breath, and then turned his head sharply as another crash was heard, this one much more…metallic. They looked at each other and she let him go as he went to the front door. He opened it up, looked out for a few moments and shut it. "What was it?"

"The neighbor's tree must have been hit by lightning because it cracked in half and fell on a car. Our car." He saw panic flash in her eyes just before she doubled over again. He rushed to her and held her up while she gasped for air.

When the pain let up and she could speak she sobbed, "It's not supposed to happen this fast! And now…" the rest was lost as the tears overcame her. He led her to the couch and helped her sit down.

"It's alright. I'll call my dad and he'll come get us." He ran to the phone and picked it up off of its base. He held it up to his ear, pressed the release button a few times and then slammed it down. "The phone lines are down. I'll run next door and see if we can borrow their truck."

"No, don't leave me. I don't think we can make it anyways."

"Margaret…"

"Hawkeye do you want to deliver the baby here or in the neighbor's truck?"

He smiled. "We're having a baby."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically. He reached down and brushed away a few stray tears before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She wrapped one hand around the back of his head and kissed back. Suddenly her grip tightened and she was pulling a fistful of hair as she groaned in pain.

"Ow! Margaret let go," he pleaded as he tried to keep from falling on top of her. She simply grabbed tighter. Finally the pain receded and she let go, collapsing back into the cushions of the couch panting.

"The baby waits until three days late, and now it's in a hurry," she managed breathily. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and returned to her side. He dabbed at her sweaty forehead, and helped her through a few more contractions. "You better get things ready," she stated as she came down from the most recent contraction.

"You're right. I'll be right back," he said as he placed the washcloth on her forehead. He went to the hall closet and grabbed out the box of basic medical supplies they kept on hand at the house. He also grabbed one of the drop cloths he had used when painting the nursery. He ran into the bedroom, stripped the bed down and placed the drop cloth on the bed, covering it with a single sheet. He placed the pillows back on and then searched through the box. He managed to find a couple of clamps and scissors, and he threw them in a basin with some alcohol. He was still looking for gloves when he heard her voice call him.

"Hawkeye!" He ran out to the living room to find her writhing on the couch. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. As she gasped for air she barely whispered, "I need to push."

* * *

A/N: evil laugh One more cliffhanger for you! I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Also, I already have a gender and name, but I'd like to see your guesses!


	12. We have a baby

See first chapter for information!

A/N: This chapter has a description of birth, not too graphic, but if that kind of thing bothers you…proceed at your own caution.

* * *

At those four little words Hawkeye's jaw dropped and panic seeped into his body. In a split second all of his years of medical training left him, and what was left was a panicky, frightened, first time father-to-be. He felt as out of breath as his wife was, and he was beginning to feel very faint.

"Hawkeye!" Margaret screamed as she tightly gripped his hand, and although he wasn't sure she wasn't breaking bones, the pain brought him back to reality. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

"Can you stand up?" She simply shook her head and cried out in pain. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He boosted her higher with his knee and quickly carried her to the bedroom. He made it through the door, but felt her slipping from his grasp. He sprinted as best he could to the bed and laid her down. "Don't push," he ordered.

"I…have to," she gasped.

"I have to get towels, just pant!" He ran back to the hall closet and grabbed the whole stack of towels.

"Hawkeye!" He raced back to the room.

"What?"

"My water just broke!" He went to her side and found her entire lower half wet. He helped her strip off her pants and underwear, and placed one of the towels under her.

"The fluid was clear, that's good." He reached behind her to prop the pillows up to support her better when another contraction hit. Her arms wrapped around him, and her grip was tight enough that he could feel her nails digging into his back. She howled and he cringed at the animal-like sounds she was making. He had never seen her in this much pain.

When her grip finally relaxed enough for him to slip out he grabbed the instruments from the alcohol, and then doused his own hands with the liquid. She barely had time to catch her breath before she cried out again and he saw her body begin to push the child out. He pushed her feet up towards her body and checked to see if the baby was crowning. There was no sign of it yet, so he simply let her body do the work.

"You have to keep breathing, baby," he reminded as he pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She took a deep breath and bore down again, clutching tightly at the sheets.

She pushed for over half an hour before collapsing back against the pillows. "I…can't…anymore," she panted.

"Yes you can," he reassured, "you're already doing a wonderful job."

"No," she cried and shook her head.

"Yes you can, you can do anything. Come on, I'll help you." He picked her feet up and placed them on his shoulders, took both her hands in his and pulled her up towards him. "Ok, push."

She just dropped her head back. "I can't"

"Come on, push."

"No!" He dropped her hands and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"You can do this. Our baby's right here, you're so close!" he urged. Another contraction hit and she took his hands and pushed. "Good job! Keep going!"

Suddenly she cried out as she threw her hands back and grabbed the headboard. "It burns!"

"The baby's crowning. Come on, push again!" She did, and suddenly the head was out. He laughed, "Our baby has a head!" He checked for the cord, and when he didn't see it he urged her to push again. She took a deep breath and bore down screaming as first one, and then the other shoulder was born. The rest of the baby slid out into Hawkeye's waiting hands, and it screamed out its fury. "We have a baby!"

She sobbed and held out her hands for the infant. He wrapped a towel around the baby and laid it on her chest. She kissed its sticky forehead and ran her hands all over the tiny body. As Hawkeye watched the scene in front of him he could help but become emotional, and soon found himself sobbing with joy. He leaned forward and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"So do we have a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted as she lifted the towel just enough to get a peek. She replaced the towel and smiled at him. "We have a daughter."

"A daughter," he repeated, whispering in awe. He clamped the cord in two places and cut between them, breaking the last physical connection between mother and child. He then picked the tiny infant up and laid her at the foot of the bed. He gently dried her off, and gave her a quick examination. "She's perfect Margaret, absolutely perfect." He rewrapped her in a clean towel and handed her back to her mother.

By now the baby had calmed down and was lying peacefully, with her bright blue eyes wide open. Margaret ran her fingers through the fine, black hair on her head. "She looks just like you, Hawkeye," she cooed as she snuggled with her daughter.

"She has your nose," he said as he kissed his wife again. She groaned lightly has her uterus contracted again. "Placenta?" he asked. She nodded and he moved to her feet, helping her to deliver the baby's lifeline. When it was out he checked it to make sure it was healthy, and then disposed of it.

When he came back to the room he changed the sheets out from under Margaret, pulled a blanket over her and climbed in bed. He wrapped his arms around his new family and sighed contently. The baby began to root against Margaret, so she pulled her shirt away and let the baby latch on. Margaret gasped as the baby began to suck.

"She's your child, Hawkeye."

"Hey, I'm gentle," he defended as he stroked the baby's cheek with one finger. It wasn't long before both mother and child fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Margaret awoke sometime later, and was suddenly reminded of the day's previous events when she tried to move and felt the soreness in her abdomen. The next thing she realized is her baby wasn't in her arms, and her eyes opened all the way. Hawkeye walked in the room, cradling their tiny daughter.

"You're awake."

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

"It's a little after six, you slept for about an hour. Baby here slept for half that time, and then we took a trip to the nursery where she got a diaper and a blanket." He sat on the bed next to his wife who was trying to run her fingers through her hair. "Do you want to take a bath?"

She thought for a moment and nodded her head. "A warm bath would probably feel great."

"We could get this little one clean, too." She nodded and took the baby from him. He gathered up the rest of the towels and went into the bathroom. He drew a tubful of warm water, and then returned to his girls. "Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded. "I think so. You'll have to help me, though." He nodded and took the baby back in his left arm and offered his right to her. She grabbed on and pulled her stiff, sore body off of the bed. She tried to straighten up, but yelped. "I think I'm good like this," she said, as they walked to the bathroom, her hunched over.

When they got into the bathroom she stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped carefully into the tub. She sat down in the warm water, and drew her knees up. Hawkeye laid the baby in her lap, and together they bathed their daughter.

After Margaret and the baby were clean, dressed, fed and settled back in bed Hawkeye decided to try and call his father. He barely made it to the phone before it started ringing. He picked the phone up and sat on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Ben? It's your dad. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok after that storm."

"That's so funny I was just going to call you! Well, the neighbor's tree fell on the car…and Margaret had the baby," he reported, casually.

"Well, as long as no one…what?"

"Yeah, we have a daughter!" Telling his dad cause a smile to break out and his voice to crack.

"Congratulations, son! Are they both ok? Was it a hard labor?"

Hawkeye cut off his dad's influx of questions. "They're fine, resting comfortably. The labor was really fast, and Margaret did wonderfully. I hate to cut this short, but I want to get back to them."

"Of course son. Call if you need anything, and I'll come meet the little one tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, thanks dad." He hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom. Margaret was sitting up against the headboard, with the baby propped up on her knees. Hawkeye climbed in bed next to her, and watched the alert infant look around.

"She's missing something, Hawkeye."

"What?"

"A name."

"What about the list you made?"

She shook her head. "None of them fit her."

"We do have to find a name that fits such a 'bella bambina' don't we?"

She looked over at him. "Bella bambina? What's that mean?"

"It's 'beautiful little girl' in Italian. My grandfather always used to say my mom was his 'bella bambina'." He smiled at his daughter.

"Bella," she rolled the name over in her head. "I like it."

He nodded. "Beautiful does suit her. Since her first name came from my mom, her middle should come from yours," he offered.

She scrunched up her nose. "I don't know…her middle name was Rose."

"Rose. Bella Rose Pierce. It fits her perfectly."

"She is a beautiful rose, isn't she?" she asked, as Bella yawned and closed her eyes. Margaret took her daughter back in her arms and Hawkeye took them both in his. They all snuggled down under the blanket, and the family fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I've left it open for a sequel, about their new lives with Bella, but it may be a while before I can work on it. Don't know. Anyways…let me know what you thought of this chapter, and thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!


End file.
